Ark Thompson (N100Canonverse)/Gameplay
Resident Evil VII: Decension Ark's campaign in Resident Evil VII: Decension has been described as "a campaign for the hardcore fans". Unlike Claire's campaign, which continuously picks up in pace each chapter and has a range of weapons, Ark's campaign is constantly set in dark, ominous areas, with the odd descent into a battlefield situation. Ammo for more powerful weapons is very sparse, forcing players to conserve wisely or be left with a pistol and a knife. His primary weapons are a High Power III and the D.S.O. Knife. Across the course of his campaign he will also find a Sureshot Express and a Black Bull. His campaign partner is Lily Klein. Melee Attacks *'Right Overhand': Ark performs a right overhand to the head of an enemy. This can be performed by pressing the attack button when equipping a one-handed weapon or item. *'Right Overhand to Body Jab': Ark performs his Right Overhand, and then follows it up with a left handed body jab, which leaves the enemy open for a contexual attack. This can be performed by pressing the attack button twice when equipping a one-handed weapon or item. *'Shotgun Strike': Ark thrusts the barrel of the gun downwards into the head of the enemy. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button when equipping the Sureshot Express. *'Double Shotgun Strike': Ark performs the first Shotgun Strike, then follows it up by thrusting the butt of the gun into the chest of the enemy, which leaves them open for a contexual attack. This can be performed by pressing the attack button twice when equipping the Sureshot Express. *'Shoulder Barge': Ark sprints towards the enemy and performs a shoulder barge, which leaves the enemy open for a contexual attack. This move is performed by pressing the attack button while sprinting. Contextual Attacks *'Crooked Uppercut': A common attack, which sees Ark diagonally uppercut an enemy, which sends them, and any enemies in the attack radius, backwards. This is often performed on a lightly stunned enemy, or just after a melee combo, from any direction. *'Shin Kick': A fairly rare attack, whise Ark performs a high impact shoot kick to the midsection of an enemy. It is usually performed on a heavily stunned or blinded enemy. It is also a standard move when most sub-bosses are stunned. *'Arm Wrench Kick': Ark performs an arm wrench on the enemy, and then kicks them in the head. This is usually performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the front. *'Stinger Elbow': Ark grabs the enemy in an inverted headlock, then drives his elbow into their face. This is usually performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the back. *'Neck Stab': Ark grabs the enemy around the top of their head, and then stabs them in the neck. This can only be performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the back with the D.S.O. Knife equipped. *'Stomp': A very common attack, whise Ark uses his foot to stomp on the enemy. If done near the head, it is likely it'll be crushed. This can only be performed on a downed enemy. *'Throat Slit': With the D.S.O. Knife equipped, Ark lifts up the enemys head with one hand and slits their throat with the othis. This can only be performed on a grounded enemy while near their head with the D.S.O. Knife equipped. *'Gun Smash': With the Sureshot Express equipped, Ark slams the butt of it onto the body of the enemy. If done near the head, it is likely it'll be crushed. This can only be performed on a grounded enemy with the Sureshot Express equipped. *'Legsweep (Counter)': A common counter attack, which sees Ark duck under an enemys attack and perform a spinning legsweep, which trips over the enemy and any othiss in the attack radius. Category:900bv Category:N100Canonverse Category:Character Gameplay Subpages